


Ketsueki Hana Series 2: Persona 4

by MisakiTamashi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi, persona 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiTamashi/pseuds/MisakiTamashi
Summary: After the events of Iwatodai, Ketsueki transferred schools to Yasogami High as a third year. He thought he was going to be done with the Shadow business, but his new adventure was waiting for him in the small town of Inaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo yeah I know. I haven't updated my persona 3 fic but tbh I kinda don't want to lol. I might at some point, but I have been extremely busy lately so we will see. Anyway, this is a fic about my OC still and he joins the investigation team in Inaba to try and discover who the killer s throwing people into the tv.

um...hi. idk what this but imma post a chpt soon...maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After transferring to Yasogami High, Ketsueki distances himself from the other students. Even though he and the other SEES members had promised to live their lives out for Makoto, the young Shadow was still not over the death of his loved one.

Two years... Two years had passed since Makoto died and everything in Ketsueki's life still felt empty. Sure, he had Mitsuru, Aigis, and everyone of the other SEES members, but it somehow felt like none of that mattered. With each day that passed, the young Shadow became more and more depressed. He had learned how to hide his emotions from the others, but with Aigis being able to sense his emotions, he decided to leave Iwatodai. He did not want his friends worrying about him, nor did he want to burden them with his problems.

After transferring schools, he did not make any friends with the other students of Yasogami. He wanted to try, but he thought if he got close to anyone else that he would end up losing them too. He was scared of feeling more empty than he already was.

~

Yasogami High School-Front Gates

_'I need to find a job and fast. Maybe that deprtment store is hiring. Hm? What the heck?'_

Ketsueki stops walking when he sees someone with an orange sweater harassing a female student dressed in red. Another girl dressed in green tells the guy off, but he completely ignores her, grabbing them arm of the other female student. The Shadow runs towards the three and pulls the males arm away from the girl, gripping his wrist tightly.

"It's not very nice to put your hand on a lady like that. If you're not a student here, I suggest you leave or I'll make you," Ketsueki says as he lets go of the males wrist.

The male just grunts, glaring at Ketsueki before walking away. The white haired male turns to the girls, asking if they are okay. They nod and as he starts to walk away, the girl in green calls out to him.

"Hey! Wait! You're new here too, right?"  
"Me? Yes."  
Ketsueki stops walking to talk to the girl in green.  
"You're Ketsueki Hana, right? The name's Chie Satonaka," Chie smiles.  
"You know my name?" Ketsueki asks.  
"Yeah. Word spreads fast around here. It's nice to meet you. And thank you again for helping my friend out over there," Chie says."That's Yukiko Amagi and that's-hey! Come over here guys."

Chie waves to Yukiko and a grey haired male to join her.

"Hello," Yukiko bows."Thank you for helping me just now."  
"It's not a problem," Ketsueki simply says.  
"Oh, this is Narukami by the way. He's also new to Inaba," Yukiko says.

Ketsueki looks at Narukami, and when their eyes lock on each other the Shadow's heart starts skipping beats. He clutches his chest and quickly bows to the group of three, running away from them. He runs all the way to his house, locking the door and sinking to the floor. He felt something when he met eyes with the grey haired boy, but he was too scared to admit it. He somehow felt that he would be betraying Makoto if he fell for someone else.

_'It's inevitable that I see him again...I just won't talk to him then. That's all.'_

Hana stands up and sighs, heading to his bathroom to take a long shower.

~

The next day...

After school ended, Ketsueki decided to head to the Junes Department Store to apply for any open jobs. He applied for a position in the grocery and while he was there, he decided to do walk around the department store. He had not really explored Inaba since moving here because of how busy he was with moving and getting registered for school. He bought a couple things from the grocery store, looked at the tv's in the electronics store, and then headed to the food court for something to eat. When he arrived there, he saw Chie and Yukiko sitting with and oranged haired male, and Narukami. Ketsueki quickly looked away from Narukami but before he could leave, Chie and Yukiko see him and call him over.

"Hey Hana-san. What a coincidence seeing you here," Chie says.  
"We were worried about you when you off yesterday. Were you not feeling well?" Yukiko asks.  
"I, um, yeah. I have heart problems and I forgot my medication at home,"Ketsueki lies."So, um, I should be going. It was nice to see you all again."  
"Wait, why don't you join us? Yosuke was just about to tell us something interesting," Yukiko says the last part sarcastically.  
"Why do you gotta say it like that?" Yosuke frowns.

Ketsueki takes a seat next to Chie, trying not to sit too close to Narukami.

"Anyway, did you guys watch the news the other night? They found a body hanging on the wires and apperently it was the body of that reporter lady," Yosuke says.  
"Seriously? Why do you have bring that up?" Chie asks.  
"Maybe that's what your uncle was investigating the other day Narukami. Did he tell you anything about it?" Yukiko asks.

Narukami shakes his head.

"We aren't really close enough for him to be able to talk to me about his job yet," Narukami says.  
"Ah, I see. I wonder how her body ended up on the wires though. It just seems like an odd place to put one," Yukiko says.

Just then, Yukiko's phone starts to ring and she picks it up. After a couple seconds of talking, she hangs up and tells everyone she has to leave. Ketsueki decides to leave as well, gathering his bag but dropping one of them. As he bends over to pick it up, his hands accidentally brushes up Narukami's and he pulls his hand back.

"Here you go," Narukami says, handing Ketsueki's bag to him.  
"Th-Thank you," Ketsueki bows and leaves the food court as fast as he can.  
"That guys a little weird," Yosuke says.  
"Says the guy who brings up a dead body to start a conversation," Chie mumbles.  
  
Narukami ignores Chie and Yosuke's bickering as he watches Ketsueki leave them. There was something about the white haired male that caught his attention, but he could not figure out what. He found the young Shadow's nervousness adorable, but he decided against trying to flirt with him.

A few hours later, after spending a long time with Chie and Yosuke at Junes, Narukami is finally on his way home. He walks along the Samegawa Riverbed, admiring the way the sunset shines on the water. He had only been in this small town for two days but it was starting to grow on him. Plus, he had already sort of made some new friends so living here would not be too bad.

_'Is that Ketsueki?'_

Narukami looks ahead of him and sees Ketsueki sitting on some steps, looking at a shining object in his lap. He slowly walks closer and sees a silver gun with some words carved into the side and a red and black ribbon tied around it. Ketsueki hears the footsteps, turning around to see the grey haired male watching him, and he hastily puts the gun away and stands up.

"Oh, hi. Um, Narukami, right?" Ketsueki says nervously.  
"Right. So..."

There is an awkward silence between the two for long while with only the sound of the river flowing.  
  
"I know this must be awkward, it is for me, but since we're both new here, why don't we hang out some time?" Narukami asks.  
"I-I don't know...I'd only be a burden for you," Ketsueki laughs humourlessly.  
"A burden?"  
"Nevermind. I'm sorry I have to say no to you. I don't want to hurt you," Ketsueki says."Good bye."

The Shadow leaves Narukami even more curious than he was before. Obviously something traumatic happened to this person before he came to this small town, something that caused Ketsueki not want to be close to him. He was tempted to follow the other, but it was getting late and his uncle had set a curfew for him. He was going to keep trying to be friends with Hana because for some reason he felt like this was something he had to. He wanted to help this broken person heal.

A few weeks go by and Narukami has had little luck with getting closer to Ketsueki. He thought he would have time to get to know the Shadow, but since discovering the TV World with Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko, they have been going in and out of there to train and fight Shadows. Occasionally he will see Hana at Junes, but they exchange very few words with each other.

"Dammit!" Yosuke kicks a trashcan over. I thought we had the damn culprit."  
"So, that Risette chick is inside the TV now? Why don't we go get her now then?" Kanji asks.  
"We can't yet. We don't have enough information on her, so we Teddie won't be able to find her," Yukiko says.  
"Well, let's split up and ask around about her. We'll all meet at Junes later today. The sooner we can save her from her Shadow, the better," Narukami says.

Everyone nods and heads their seperate ways to find information on Rise, but Narukami is stopped by Ketsueki who has a concerned look on his face.

"Ketsu-"  
"Did I hear that right? Did you say something about Shadows?" Ketsueki asks, slightly panicked.  
"I-you heard that?"  
"Narukami, please be careful around those things. Do not take them lightly for one second. They will not hesitate to kill you and with no remorse," Ketsueki says.“But...you have that power, don’t you?”

Narukami looks at the other in confusion.

“You can summon multiple Personas, can’t you? You’re just like him.”

“How do you know all of this Ketsueki?” Narukami asks.

“Because I fought beside someone who had the same power as you...look, I know we don’t know each other very well, and I know you won’t listen to me if I tell you to stop whatever it is you and your friends are doing, but please be careful,” Ketsueki says.

“If you know so much, then help us,” Narukami asks, walking closer to the Shadow.

“I wish I could...I’m sorry.”

Ketsueki walks away from the grey haired male, leaving him speechless and wondering if he should tell the others what just happened. The white haired male knows what Shadows are and he has fought them before. Why did he not want to fight beside them if he was so experienced? Narukami figured it had something to do with what the other mentioned to him before about the person who had the same power as him. For now, he decided not to tell his friends about this conversation and starts looking for information about Rise. He would think about what to do with Ketsueki later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems a bit rushed, I know, but this just how I am. I don't like making long stories. I'll update again hopefully next week or the week after. Enjoy.


End file.
